koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom: Fei
Fei (飞), also known as Xiahou Fei '''(夏侯飞), is a fictional Kingdom, played in Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires. The country is symbolized by the color blue. The country of Fei was created by Xiahou Dun following the Rebellion at Beiping against the forces of the tyrant, Sima Shi. Xiahou Dun spent months gathering supporters, holding rallies, and getting officers to join his cause. Among the leading members of the rebellion was Sima Shi's younger brother Sima Zhao. After leading the rebellion, Lu Meng exiled Sima Shi and took power over the lands of Beiping, Ye, and Beihai. That year (193), Fei was established, with Xiahou Dun at its' head and Guo Jia serving as Prefect of Beihai. Fei is known for its longstanding battles against the kingdoms of Wan (led by Zhao Yun) and Ren (led by Lu Bu). : ''((Article currently incomplete!))' Rulers *Xiahou Dun (193 - 253) - *Xiahou Wei (253 - 255) - Xiahou Dun's Eldest Son. Other Figures *Guo Jia - Lu Meng's first sworn brother, Marshal of Fei, Prefect of Beihai, and leader of the Five Patriots, Fei's Greatest Five Generals. Instrumental in the Rebellion of Beiping. *Cao Pi - Lu Meng's second sworn brother, Prefect of Jinyang, Primary Strategist of Fei, and member of the Five Patriots. A native of Jinyang, Cao Pi headed to Beiping as soon as he heard word of the rebellion, but found himself too late to join the struggle against Sima Shi. Instead, he applied to serve the newly founded kingdom and found himself skyrocketing through the ranks. During the Battle of Tianshui, Cao Pi led the defense and held off Zhao Yun's officers Huang Zhong, Sun Jian, and Zhang He to protect an injured Xing Cai. A cold and calculated man, Cao Pi nevertheless was rather plesant around friends, and was Lu Meng's closest advisor. He led many campaigns against Zhao Yun's kingdom of Wan. Cao Pi died in 254, having served after Lu Zhang's advisor for a year after Lu Meng's death. *Xing Cai - Lu Meng's wife, native and Prefect of Puyang. Under the rule of Guan Yu, Xing Cai served as an officer and defended Puyang when Fei invaded. After conversing with Zhuge Liang, she defected to Fei and was essential to the breaking of the lines during the Battle of Puyang. She saw her homeland to be better fit under the rule of Fei, and went on to serve as an officer there. She met Lu Meng during a War Council and they married in 197. Xing Cai was an able officer and often assisted Sima Zhao and Lu Meng in defending the borders of the kingdom. She bore three sons; Lu Zhang, Lu Xiang, and Lu Fang; as well as one daughter, Lu Mei. Xing Cai died in 260. *Zhang Liao - Prefect of Luoyang and member of the Five Patriots. Formerly a bandit captain, he was subdued during a raid by Sima Zhao and subsequently forced into Fei's army. Content with his new position, Zhang Liao faithfully served Fei and was quickly promoted to a high rank after participating in the Battle of Xiapi, where he broke the front lines of the enemy with only 300 men. He spent the majority of his life leading campaigns against Xiahou Dun's kingdom of Xia. He was killed by Xiahou Dun in 240 during the Battle of Jiaozhi, the last major battle against Xia. *Ma Chao - Former general for Zhao Yun, Prefect of Xiliang, and member of the Five Patriots. Having attained the rank of Marshal under Zhao Yun, Ma Chao fought Fei with passion until Dong Zhuo began his conquest from the central plains. Fei retreated as Wan battled with Dong Zhuo's kingdom and lost. Forced under Dong Zhuo's thumb, Ma Chao grew very discontent and went to Fei for help, at risk of his own life. Lu Meng accepted him and began an offensive against Dong Zhuo, with Ma Chao serving as a leading general. Zhao Yun defected to Fei during the invasion and for a moment, Ma Chao imagined that they could re-form their kingdom yet again, but this dream was crushed when Zhao Yun was killed by Dian Wei, Dong Zhuo's marshal. After Dong Zhuo was defeated, Ma Chao was left with nowhere to go, and so Lu Meng offered him a permanent position in his army. Ma Chao went on to have an exemplary service far beyond his years in Wan. He died in 241 from wounds sustained during the Battle of Jiaozhi. *Zhou Yu - Prefect of Beihai after Sima Zhao's acension to the rank of Marshal, and member of the Five Patriots. Having served Fei since the Rebellion in Beiping, Zhou Yu was one of the most loyal generals that Lu Meng had at his disposal. He was responsible for many major victories against Guan Yu's kingdom, the dominant force in China at the time, and was regarded as a hero in Fei. An accomplished strategist, he often aided Cao Pi and Zhuge Liang, and the trio became feared as the greatest gathering of Military Minds in the land. Zhou Yu died in 259 *Zhuge Liang - Prefect of Ye and a member of Fei's trio of strategists. He was a fast friend of Ma Chao and escaped the tyranny of Dong Zhuo to serve under Fei. He was the primary strategist during the Battle of Tianshui, the Battle that he is most remembered for, and also the Battle that led to his death in 217. *Sun Ce - Prefect of Jinyang after Cao Pi's acension to Primary Strategist. A known hothead, he advised Lu Meng to take offenses against Xiahou Dun's kingdom. Though his contributions to Fei were great, he was tragically killed during the Battle of Tianshui in 217, having taken several arrows to the chest while trying to clear an escape route for troops injured after Taishi Ci's brutal surprise attack. *Sun Jian - Fei General who formerly served Zhao Yun. Joined after the Battle of Tianshui, guilt-stricken over his son's death. Died three years later after leading a brave charge against Dong Zhuo's forces. *Sun Quan - Fei General, brother of Sun Ce and son of Sun Jian. Was an unwilling servant of Dong Zhuo but rebelled when Fei invaded. *Gan Ning - Fei General, member of the initial rebellion. Died during the Battle of Puyang. *Lu Zhang - Lu Meng's eldest son and the second ruler of Fei. After his father's death, Zhang stomped out the remainders of Xiahou Dun's broken kingdom, and officially unified the land of China in 256. He ascended to the Throne of Emperor and absolved the Kingdom of Fei, founding the Fei Dynasty in its place. Ladies *Da Qiao - Cao Pi's Wife. *Diao Chan - Sun Ce's Wife. *Wang Yuanji - Sima Zhao's Wife. The Five Patriots The Five Patriots were the most skilled and famous of Fei's officers. Personally appointed by Lu Meng and given residence in the Palace in Beiping, the Five Patriots were widely exalted by the people as great heroes. *Sima Zhao - Leader of the Five Patriots and Marshal of Fei. Lu Meng's Sworn Brother. *Cao Pi - Grand Strategist of Fei. Lu Meng's Sworn Brother. *Zhang Liao - Formerly known as the 'Bandit King of Ye'. *Ma Chao - Former Marshal of Wan, *Zhou Yu - Second member of the 'Three Strategists' alongside Cao Pi and Zhuge Liang. Relations Allies *Kingdom of Wan (During the fight against Guan Yu's Kingdom and Dong Zhuo's grab for Power) Enemies *Kingdom of Wan (Led by Zhao Yun) *Kingdom of Xia (Led by Xiahou Dun) *Guan Yu's Kingdom *Dong Zhuo's Kingdom *Sima Shi's Kingdom Category:Fan Kingdoms